


The Doctor's Nightmare

by MuseOfFire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfFire/pseuds/MuseOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor suffers a terrifying nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: Suicide
> 
> Originally written as a short drabble for an RP partner.  
> Originally written in second person as it was directed to the character of The Doctor, edited for posting here.  
> Decided to save/post it here because I liked it so much.

“Help me!” The voice is familiar and everywhere, and when the Doctor turns around, it’s a small girl in a space suit. She looks terrified. Her hand is outstretched. When he grabs it, suddenly he's outside.

It’s night time. The girl is different, red hair, with red wellies and a blue coat. “Raggedy man, you came back!” She’s reaching out for him too. He's almost touched her hand when the landscape changes again.

Amy is older, and she’s crying. They’re both on a roof top, and she is on the ledge. She’s looking at him, begging him for help, “Raggedy man, please!” And he doesn't mean to look away, has the feeling something horrible will happen if he does, but he hears a distant cry and glances to the side for just an instant. When he looks back, there’s an angel with an arm around her throat. A dark blue tear slides down her cheek. She manages to say “I waited for you,” and the Doctor reaches the edge just in time to see her and the angel topple over, crashing to the ground in a blaze of light.

When the light clears, he's looking at River again. She’s older now, but still in a space suit, and this time she is strapped to a chair. She’s connecting wires to a metal crown, but the wires look like strings of words, and the crown is blue like her diary. She’s weeping as she looks up at him. “My hearts,” she says, “They hurt…why do you have to break mine?”

He wants to tell her he didn’t mean to, he's sorry, to rip her out of the chair, but then she’s burnt up in a blaze of light too. And it’s not quiet, or beautiful—it’s like regeneration, because she screams and screams. And when the light dies down, her body is still there, charred to cinders and flailing, and it just won’t stop screaming. And it’s yelling “This is why you had spoilers, this is the truth, lonely god!”

And then there’s that distant cry again, and when he turns around, there’s Rory. And the Doctor can see him every time he’s died and almost died. He sees him young and old, as a nurse, a centurion, and an old man dying alone in bed. He is shivering, his face streaked with tears, and his eyes accusatory.

“You make people want to impress you! You make them so dangerous to themselves!” And his teeth are gritted, and when he says “dangerous” the Doctor sees that he’s raising a gun. He opens his mouth and puts the barrel inside. He's screaming as Rory pulls the trigger, and the blood splatter is TARDIS blue, and it’s all over him. His face, his hands, his bow tie. Just blue, blue, blue, and then silence, and then the sound of the TARDIS cloister bells.

Then he wakes up.


End file.
